GOD, Do WE Have Problems
by 20Chitose05
Summary: Hermione and Ron's kids go to Hogwarts, and they... have some problems. YEEES! NINE IS FINALLY UP! Sorry I'm not updating, the holidays... the joy... the sleep... I know that it has short chappies, but... y'know... I like them anyway. I enjoy writing them
1. Problem 1

**Problem: Prologue**

"Honey? Ariel came from school today, crying. Sophie can't help, for once!" Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs, awakening her half-asleep husband.

"They have no idea we're magic, do they? Shouldn't we tell them? They're nearly ten, and most people get their letters on their tenth or eleventh birthday…" He trailed off, listening intently for Hermione's reply, also falling asleep again. He also remembered that they would be going back to Hogwarts for their first year teaching there this year (Hermione taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, and ((Since Snape suffered a fatal injury from one of Seamus Finnigan's famous explosions…)) Ron got Potions), heard Ariel and her sister, Sophie, trying to calm down. Five minutes later, Hermione sighed deeply.

"Well… I suppose we should… But I'll tell them once they get the letters! I want it to be a surprise." Walking reluctantly to the kitchen of the Burrow, where they now lived, Ron tried to comfort his two daughters.

"Daddy, Roy was mean to her again! Teasing her about her hair, AND I ASSUME HE WILL BE PUNISHED!" Sophie yelled, wagging her finger. Sophie never ceased to cause much trouble with everyone. Probably from Fred or George. Roy, the oldest brother, eleven, and even Ariel caused trouble non-stop. Roy always made fun of his younger sisters, Ariel especially. She took entirely after Ron, red hair down to her waist, in a style like Chii in her favorite manga (if you know who that is), blue eyes, strange/hilarious facial expressions – even clumsiness and the fear of spiders.

Sophie, on the other hand, was nearly a duplicate of Hermione. Curly coffee hair to her shoulders, a bow on the top holding a small amount of hair in a bun, dirt-brown eyes – even know-it-all-ness and the worst thing that could happen (from her point of view) was failing everything.

Roy was sort of Hermione and Ron mixed up. Barbeque hair, aquamarine eyes, a surprising fear of getting caught, and – most importantly – was so much like Fred and George, it was scary.

Roy walked through the door, Errol on his shoulder. Of course, he had no idea that was Ron's family's owl. Four glaring faces stared at him as he walked in from the pouring rain, soaking wet.

"What is the bloody menace doing!" (Not that Ron didn't agree) Roy indicated Errol -- hewas chewing up three letters in his beak.

Plucking the letters from Errol's beak, or, more like, what was left of them, and whispered, "_Restituo_," And they fixed themselves.

"What did you say, Dad?" Ron looked up, seeing three questioning faces. '_Oh, no._'Ron thought. '_Hermione's going to kill me…_'

Um... yeah... 'restituo' is 'restore' in Latin, FYI


	2. Problem 2

.:_Recap:._

"What did you say, Dad?" Ron looked up, seeing three questioning faces. '_Oh, no._'Ron thought. '_Hermione's going to kill me…_'

.:_End Recap_:

Hermione walked from the living room, carrying two cups of hot cocoa. She took one glance at Ron's twisted and worried face, and guessed what he'd done. Sighing, she gave the cups to Ariel and the other to Sophie. "Ariel claims you criticized her hair again," Hermione said, not taking an eye off of Ron, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

A new, surprised look came to her face to seeing the letters. "Hand me those, please, Ronald." He handed them to her, each addressed specifically to each child in curvy writing with green ink.

"Read them aloud, Mum!" Sophie piped up. "Read 'em, read 'em!"

Hermione gave a look at Ron, to ask, 'Should I?', but Ron only shrugged.

"_Dear miss Weasley,_

_we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list—" _Hermione was interrupted by three smaller, amazed, faces staring up at her with large eyes. _"of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1 . We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Ariel gazed at Hermione, mouth gaping. "A—a—a witch? We— we -- CAN'T be witches… I… just, just, can't believe it…"

"Yes, yes, you can. After all, I would be astounded if you all were not." Ron he sighed, knowing what was next – lists bored him to death.

"UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_Standard book of Spells (Grade 1) _By Miranda Goshawk

_A history of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and where To find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quintin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad new OR a bat (no vampire bats, please)

PARENTS MAY BE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALL

OWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS." Hermione was the one awaiting a reply now. "Each of you have one…" She handed out the letters, allowing them to marvel at their contents.

"Mum, our tickets say Platform 9 ¾. There isn't such thing, is there?" Sophie asked dreamily. "Is there?" She repeated, looking up to find that they were gone.

"_Ron! _I SWEAR --!" Hermione started. Ron put his hand to her mouth, looking to see if the kids were nearby. Frantic, he looked up and down the hallways, and locked the maroon door to the all-orange bedroom. " Start explaining." She whispered, catching on.

"How are we going to afford all of this? We can't barrow from Harry, because we've SOMEHOW managed to keep the kids and marriage a secret for _eleven _years! Mum doesn't know either! Or any of my brothers, Ginny, my dad, your mum, and your dad! I _knew _we should have told someone!"

Hermione was now the one with a finger to his lips, a disapproving look on her face, saying silently, '_SHUT UP!_'. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, but if we're going to make this work, you have to calm down. How about we arrange your parents to come for dinner, tell them then… Then your Mother might let us barrow --" A few squeaky barks erupted from behind the door, followed by some scratching and high-pitched hooting, interrupting Hermione.

Ron opened the door, causing six figures to tumble down. One fat, ginger cat, one tiny, gray, pigmy owl, a little tan bulldog, two girls, and a boy.

"How much did'cha hear?" Hermione asked, looking as much cross as her arms across her stomach. "C'mon. Out with it. Crookshanks, Pig, Toya, Ariel, Sophie, Roy?" Crook-shanks bounded around the room, chasing the airborne Pigwidgeon, hooting madly.

"Shut up, Pig!" Ron tugged the frantic pigmy owl from the air.

"From the 'how' to the 'someone'…" Ariel murmured, looking at her feet.

"You're friends with Harry Potter, aren't you?" The trio said in unison.

Ron and Hermione looked quizzical. "Well, yeah, but how'd you figure that out?" Hermione asked.


	3. Problem 3

"That… was SO random." Sophie said.

"Whatever. Anyways, Lili Potter told us. She's Ariel's best friend." Sophie answered, holding back laughter at the look on her father's face.

"Lili Potter? As in, Harry's daughter?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh. Her hair is black, her eyes are blue, and she's just as cute as a button!" Roy said enthusiastically, looking slightly red.

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. " Never mind. Back to the point. We'll invite Harry and his wife, and Lili over early to get acquainted, then have ONLY Ron's parents over tonight, then have my mum and dad tomorrow… Molly and mum will probably either wake the whole neighborhood screaming, or faint – both of shock…" She sighed. "Go Floo to them, Ron. I'll have dinner ready in half an hour. Get Harry first. Give us about fifteen minute to introduce everyone, then go get Molly and Arthur." Hermione disappeared into the kitchen, and asked Ariel, Roy, and Sophie to come sat the table for ten.

"HARRY'S HOUSE." Ron said clearly, and disappeared in a fire of emerald color.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER AT THE BURROW

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione ran from the kitchen, looking unmistakably happy.

A girl of about Ariel and Sophie's age with – just like Roy said – misty eyes, dark hair, and a slender body – she was very cute – about the same size as Ariel, maybe five feet or so. _This must be Lili_, thought Hermione.

Another girl next to Harry had red hair, green eyes, and was a bit younger than Hermione and Ron. She was about five – six.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, giving her a hug. "He was right," She said, smiling. "Lili is adorable."

Ron cleared his throat. "Um… well, to the point. We have an… announcement, if I can call it that." Hermione bit her lower lip. "Hermione –" the cooking timer went off just then.

Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's wrist, and tore in to Ron's room when Ginny offered to get the food from the oven.

"What's the big secret?" Harry asked as Hermione made the door and windows sound-proof and locked and closed.

"You tell him." Hermione said.

"No, you tell him."

"I have read the letters, you do it."

"Fine…" Ron said sulkily.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war." Hermione chuckled.

"Me and Hermione are – are – a – I can't." Ron continued to sulk.

"Oh, move _OVER_." Hermione pushed Ron aside. "Ron and I are married. There. I said it." Harry just sort of stood there a moment, staring at them.

"Who – who have you told?"

"Me, Ron, Sophie, Roy, and Ariel." Hermione answered. Harry stared blankly at her.

"Who are Roy, Sophie, and Ariel?" Hermione mentally kicked herself, and in reality slapped herself.

"No, no. That was bad. Bad, bad, bad." She had her head against the wall, and banging her fist on it. She finally got to her senses, and took her head off the wall.

"Well, who are they?"

_This will be easiest on me and Ron_, thought Hermione, opening the door to the bedroom. "ROY! SOPHIE!ARIEL! CANNON ROOM! _NOW_!" The pattering of three pairs of feet storming down the upstairs hall soon followed. Ariel poked her head in the door.

"What?"

"I want you to came in here with your brother and sister." Hermione answered simply.

"Mr. Potter!" Ariel came in, and stared happily at Harry. "Where are Mrs. Potter and Lili?"

"Downstairs. But I think Hermione called you." Harry pointed out

"These are our son and daughters. Ariel, you've met her, Sophie, and Roy." Ron pointed to each of the kids as he said their names.

Harry just gawked there a minute. "Have you told Ginny? If you haven't, I will, you know."

"Yes, we were going to tell her after you. I think it'll be easier on all of us if me and Ron tell her." Hermione went downstairs, followed by Ariel (Going to see Ginny and Lili, no doubt).

Forcing Ginny upstairs, to her old bedroom, she started talking.

"Why are we going here? What's the big secret?" Ron was waiting for them in the lime – green room.

"Hermione –"

"No way, Ronald. I told Harry, and this is _your_ _sister_."

"Fine. Hermione and I are m – married." Ron stammered.

For one second, Ginny looked like she was about to faint. "This better not be another joke, Ron. Prove it." Ginny crossed her arms, looking savage.

Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear, and he nodded, but he seemed a little embarrassed. Slowly, he pulled up Hermione into a kiss. He let go of her in about 10 seconds, to make sure Ginny believed it was a real kiss. Ron was scarlet, Hermione cerise. Ginny stared at them, wide-eyed. "Wow. I wanted authinsity, but I didn't expect _that_." The savage tone in her voice was gone.

"Well, I suppose that our secret is revealed. But, Ginny, I want to tell our family. _Please_ don't leak tonight."


	4. Problem 4

"How come you never told us?"Ginny whispered a few minutes later after Mrs. and Mr. Weasley arrived in the dining room.

Lili didn't seem at all surprised, sitting next to Mr. Weasley. Roy was sitting across from Lili, with Hermione at the last seat on the table. Ginny was across from Ariel, Hermione looking at Sophie. Ron sat beside Roy, seeing Harry, who was next to Ariel. Ariel was across from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley took the last seat next to Sophie.

"Shush, Gin!" Ron said sternly. "After we tell them!"

After eating dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione led Mr. And Mrs. Weasley upstairs.

"So? Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ron…" Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione and I are –" He took a deep breath, and muttered, "married." Mrs. Weasley looked completely taken by surprise.

"I think she needs proof." Arthur glared at Ron, "If this is a joke – like last time you made it sound genuine –"

"Show them, Ron. Like you showed authinsity to me." Ginny said slyly, chuckling quietly.

"No, Ginny. I don't want to –" Before Ron could finish, he was pulled down by his neck-tie of pale yellow and red (his old Gryffindor tie), and felt Hermione kiss him. Ginny had pulled his tie, and pushed Hermione forward.

Mr. Weasley dropped his jaw, and muttered "Merlin's beard…"

As Mrs. Weasley recovered from falling off-balanced slightly, swaggering still, she was pale with shock. Harry and Ginny were sniggering slightly at Mrs. Weasley's clumsiness. "I never even in my wildest dreams… you and Hermione…"

The door to the room creaked open. "Daddy, Mum? What's taking so long? We want the cake! It's chocolate!" Lili, Ariel, Roy, and Sophie turned. "Grandma? You okay?" they all clambered in, and helped Mrs. Weasley get on her feet.

"Perfect timing, SAR." Said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"These are our kids, Sophie," Hermione pointed at the brunette. "Ariel," she indicated the red-head. "and Roy." She gestured to the only boy.

"The—The—then… who—who is that?" Apparently, Mr. Weasley was having a hard time taking it all in, too.

Ginny and Harry gulped. Harry stammered, "Lili. Lili Potter. Me—me and – Ginny's daughter. Ginny's also pregnant." For a second, Mrs. Weasley looked as if she were dangerously near fainting (She seemed to still be recovering from the last shock), and she fell awkwardly.


	5. Problem 5

A/N:Sorry it's soooo short, but I keep getting caught up in Thanksgiving and decorating for Christmas...

"Sorry. I just didn't expect that. It doesn't help one of the kids left a… what is it? Spake? Anyway, I slipped on it." Mrs. Weasley commented.

She kicked a blue roller-blade under the old and dusty yellow bedspread. The underside of the bed was inhabited by old books, parchment, quills, and clothing. The pillow and sheets were messed up, like the last person to use it was enraged.

The blade was broken; it only had three wheels, and the last wheel was sitting halfway down the corridor -- waiting for someone to trip over it.

A new piece of parchment lay next to a box of school-books. "Who's is this, now?" said Mrs. Weasley, picking up the list.

"Oh! That's mine, Grandma!" Lili charged through the many shaking and puzzled faces. Mrs. Weasley gave it to her, and smiled.

"Only one place for this -- Diagon Alley." She added, like she'd wanted to say that for a long time.

AT DIAGON ALLEY

Emerging from Flourish and Blotts, Harry with the four kids were looking for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They got to take them to Ollivanders. He whipped around, and ran into Ginny, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Before we go to Ollivanders, let's have some ice cream and tea." She smiled, and pulled Harry to the nearest ice cream parlor.

When they sat down, tea and ice cream scented through their nostrils, an all-too-unpleasant-and-familiar voice went off behind Ron. "Well, the Weasel and the Mudblood."

Ron sneered, "Malfoy?" He shoved his chair back purposely, and Malfoy crashed to the floor.

"Why you –" Malfoy lifted his wand, but was interrupted by a small first-year tugging his robes. She had white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and was pointing to Sophie and murmuring to Malfoy.

"Samantha!" Sophie jumped from her chair, and greeted Samantha happily. "I haven't seen you since you moved in February! We have so much to catch up on!"

Even though Samantha was Draco's daughter, and was extremely short for an eleven-year-old, she had to be one of the cheeriest people around.

"Samantha! Are you saying you're friends with this – this – Mudblood heir?" Draco snarled.

2


	6. Problem 6

A/N: Real short, but eventful. I'm very pleased with myself, really! . HUFFLEPUFF! By the way, I had so much fun writing this! Blood...sugar... RISING! (Jumps on pogo stick laughing manically)

"So what if I am? Don't call Mrs. Weasley a Mudblood, she's nice and that's mean, and_ just_ _rude_!" roared Samantha.

"Which one -- there are two." Malfoy retorted hotly.

"Sammy – don't make your dad mad, now. He can be a bit… rough. You should know that!" Sophie, Ariel, and Lili had taken their wands out, and were pointing them at Malfoy.

A shove earned their attention, and Ron was standing in front of Malfoy, his fists (No, not wand) clenched. Draco was in a similar position.

Several cries of "Dad!" and "RONALD!" and a few extreme-ly threatening shouts from Molly Weasley -- " RONALD WEASLEY!"

As he jumped on top of Malfoy, as remembering a similar scene between his father and Draco's had occurred in Flourish and Blotts many, many years ago in his second year. They struggled, and bleeding in some places, bruised in others.

The punching, kicking, and flailing ended soon, where they appeared to be quite injured for only minutes of brawling. Malfoy clutched his arm where it was bleeding where Ron had succeeded in tearing his robes. His black-eye was closed tightly, he was breathing shallowly and appeared to have a broken rib or two. Ron, however, was limping slightly, and holding his head and chest, having deep wounds. He also appeared to have sustained a broken nose (His nose was bleeding slightly, and began to get heavier every moment) and rib. Breathing heavily, he went up to Malfoy, and uttered threateningly, "Don't you _EVER_ say that about my wife again," –Malfoy winced- "nor my children."

"What's a Mudblood?" asked Sophie, "Must be something horrible, because Dad got really mad."

"Oh," Samantha said, head low, "It means 'dirty blood.' Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born – someone with non-magic parents – it's… not a word you'd normally hear in a civilized conversation – Dad… has a habit of calling un-pure-bloods that, even if they're half-blood."

She walked away with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and a fuming Mrs. Weasley. Passing her father, she glared at him, and hit him on the head with a weighty book she'd bought from Flourish and Blotts. Hermione passed, and smacked him on his cheek – hard. he looked stunned at them a moment, then rounded on his daughter.

"If you want to continue living in the manor, you will apologize this instant! You are disgracing this family!"

"If I can't be friends with the people I wish, maybe I don't want to be in this git and prat-filled family!" She swished away, and now everyone was staring at her unbelievingly, especi-ally her father. She gave him one last hatred and loathing look, and stalked away, shoving people in-between her and her friends in the ribs.

2


	7. Problem 7

Once back at the Burrow, Samantha was questioned about where she would live. "I'll take her." Hermione said quickly. "Any enemy of Malfoy is a friend of mine."

Twirling her knee-low white-blonde hair, she considered this. "Would I get my own room?" Her silver eyes bored into Hermione's.

"You can use my old room! It's a little dusty, but it's roomy…" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter! So, can I stay?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can trick your father into signing the adoption papers, can't you?" Hermione said, braiding her Saman-tha's long hair. Her skin wasn't so pale as Draco's, in fact, barely pale at all. "You look a lot like your father, you know."

"Yes. I wish my mom was still alive. My skin and eyes are hers, dad said." Looking at her feet, her eyes watering, she hastened up the stairs, tripping on her hair once, and falling down. When she was gone from sight, Sophie and Ariel followed, but only Sophie succeeded in not falling over either of their ankle-long hair.

"Don't worry. Just NEVER mention her mother. She cries for hours-"

"- really misses her –"

"- we can help." They charged upward, to the fifth floor, where sobbing could be heard from the second door to the left.

"Sam?" uttered Ariel, creaking the door open slightly.

"A -- ire?" muttered Samantha through tears.

"Here are the adoption papers. Want-"

"- us to come with you?" Sophie finished.

"Yes. I'd – I'd like that." Samantha answered, sitting up and wiping away her tears.

AT DRACO MALFOY'S MANOR

Sophie and Ariel waited at the door of the Manor, behind some bushes, as Malfoy would probably hurt them if they'd entered the grounds. Inside the manor, Samantha wasn't having the best time in her life, considering her father was being very ill to her.

"DADDY! YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYWAY, ANYMORE!"

"I AM NOT LETTING A MALFOY LIVE IN A BUZZARD!"

"THE BURROW! LET ME STAY," she screamed, " OR I'LL GET REINFORCEMENTS!"

"REINFORCEMENTS? THINK YOU'RE BEING FUNNY, DO YOU?"

"SSSOOOPPPPHHHIIIIEEE! AAARRRRRIIEEEELLL!"

Sophie and Ariel burst in, and ran next to Samantha.

"I was NOT being funny." Reluctantly, after hours of protests and many bruises and cuts, he signed the adoption papers, making Samantha feel freer than in her entire life.

(A/N: I know it's short, but I have to shower…)

2


	8. Problem 8

The nine people made their way to Diagon Alley many times that week, being that the train ride to Hogsmeade was only days away. At half past seven on the cool morning that was September 1. They were facing a troublesome mixture of anxiety, curiosity, fear, and, most of all, sleepiness. Even the trip to Gringotts couldn't wake up the six eleven-year-olds come to their senses.

Though, at the sight of their tickets, they awakened. "I remember now why this seemed impossible! Our tickets say Platform nine and three quarters!" Sophie said enthusiastically.

"Don't judge Platforms nine and ten, dears," Mrs. Weasley warned, who'd come along. "Or, in this case, the post in between them."

They'd stopped their trolleys at the post, Ariel's owl, Raccoon, and Sophie's owl, Mark (Literally),hooting in their cages. Errial, Samantha's white bat, was sleeping peacefully in his covered cage. "Where do we go now?" asked Sophie.

"Walk straight at the wall between Platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mrs. Weasley pushed Sophie slightly, urging her to go.

She closed her eyes, jogged a bit, getting a distinct feeling she was going to crash – but she didn't. She opened her eyes, and saw a huge, scarlet train marked "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" and a sign that said, "PLATFORM 9 and THREE QUARTERS" She stared around amazingly, and the other four appeared next to her between intervals of seconds. The adults followed shortly after.

"Amazin' innet?" A man with a bushy black beard that covered most of his face, twice as tall as a normal man, and at least four times as wide as Harry greeted them.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Hello, Hermione. Harry. Ron. Molly – and, who are thes' ?" He smiled happily, and his grin fell upon the cowering first years (Behind Samantha, who they thought bravest, abandoning her dad – but she was glaring at them) she looked up.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. " He lowered a trash can lid-sized hand, and Samantha shook it, grinning.

"Samantha Liz Malfoy." She added meekly, her voice cracking, feeling this man hated her father as much as she did.

"Malfoy?" He said, looking at Hermione and Ron and Harry.

Hermione nodded. "She was a Malfoy, but she ran away and we adopted her."  
"'We'?" Hagrid added, clueless.

"Me and Hermione. Married…" His voice lowered drastically on the last word, barely a whisper.

He stared at them meaninglessly.

"We'll talk to you on the train." Hermione added hastily, looking at the large gold clock.

IN A COMPARTMENT

"Now, abou' that girl," Hagrid said, taking up a little more of the compartment than most would have preferred, "she said she was a Malfoy."

"She ran away, and fought her father – that's how she got a broken nose." Hermione explained. "Mighty proud of it, too."

Hagrid chuckled. "Tha' what this is all abou'? Malfoy's daughter turnin' on 'im? I say she's a great kid, then." He laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Samantha popped her head in. "All the compartments are full, we can't find one."

"I better go, anyways," Hagrid stood up as the train started moving. "Nice meetin' yeh."

"Y—you t—too." She stammered, moving out of the way to let him through to the corridor.

"You and Ariel and Sophie? Where'd Roy and Lili go?" Hermione asked.

"Found the last two empty seats with the new Cryptozoology and Herbology teachers."

"Oh? And who're they?" Ron asked attentively.

"Professors… Lovegood and Longbottom, or something of the such." Sophie said, sitting down next to Samantha.

"We have a Cryptozoology class?" asked Ginny, who was teaching Astronomy.

"Yes, I put it in there to make sure that the students know about all creatures, even those not proven existent." Harry said, and everyone remembered he was now Headmaster and the teacher for D.A.D.A classes.

The lady in the trolley came, now very old and frail, but happy as ever, and Harry bought many sweets for the seven people in the compartment. By the time they had consumed all of the candy, and the first years looked through and traded Chocolate Frog Cards, especially Samantha, who got mostly Morgan Le Fay, the intercom was turned on.

"Arrival at Hogwarts in ten minutes. I repeat: Arrival at Hogwarts in ten minutes." The conductor slowed the train as people got their cloaks on, straining to get a first glimpse of the school.

(A/N: Ariel and Sophie's birthday was July 28. They're twins, by the way.)

2


	9. Problem 9

The seven people made their way to Diagon Alley many times that week, being that the train ride to Hogsmeade was only days away. At half past seven on the cool morning that was September 1. They were facing a troublesome mixture of anxiety, curiosity, fear, and, most of all, sleepiness. Even the trip to Gringotts couldn't wake up the six eleven-year-olds (A/N: Ariel and Sophie's birthday was July 28 ((They're twins, by the way)) ) come to their senses.

Though, at the sight of their tickets, they awakened. "I remember now why this seemed impossible! Our tickets say Platform nine and three quarters!" Sophie said enthusiastically.

"Don't judge Platforms nine and ten, dears," Mrs. Weasley warned, who'd come along. "Or, in this case, the post in between them."

They'd stopped their trolleys at the post, Ariel's owl, Raccoon, and Sophie's owl, Mark (Literally),hooting in their cages. Errial, Samantha's white bat, was sleeping peacefully in his covered cage. "Where do we go now?" asked Sophie.

"Walk straight at the wall between Platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mrs. Weasley pushed Sophie slightly, urging her to go.

She closed her eyes, jogged a bit, getting a distinct feeling she was going to crash – but she didn't. She opened her eyes, and saw a huge, scarlet train marked "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" and a sign that said, "PLATFORM 9 and THREE QUARTERS" She stared around amazingly, and the other four appeared next to her between intervals of seconds. The adults followed shortly after.

"Amazin' innet?" A man with a bushy black beard that covered most of his face, twice as tall as a normal man, and at least four times as wide as Harry greeted them.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Hello, Hermione. Harry. Ron. Molly – and, who are thes' ?" He smiled happily, and his grin fell upon the cowering first years (Behind Samantha, who they thought bravest, abandoning her dad – but she was glaring at them) she looked up.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. " He lowered a trash can lid-sized hand, and Samantha shook it, grinning.

"Samantha Liz Malfoy." She added meekly, her voice cracking, feeling this man hated her father as much as she did.

"Malfoy?" He said, looking at Hermione and Ron and Harry.

Hermione nodded. "She was a Malfoy, but she ran away and we adopted her."  
"'We'?" Hagrid added, clueless.

"Me and Hermione. Married…" His voice lowered drastically on the last word, barely a whisper.

He stared at them meaninglessly.

"We'll talk to you on the train." Hermione added hastily, looking at the large gold clock.

IN A COMPARTMENT

"Now, abou' that girl," Hagrid said, taking up a little more of the compartment than most would have preferred, "she said she was a Malfoy."

"She ran away, and fought her father – that's how she got a broken nose." Hermione explained. "Mighty proud of it, too."

Hagrid chuckled. "Tha' what this is all abou'? Malfoy's daughter turnin' on 'im? I say she's a great kid, then." He laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Samantha popped her head in. "All the compartments are full, we can't find one."

"I better go, anyways," Hagrid stood up as the train started moving. "Nice meetin' yeh."

"Y—you t—too." She stammered, moving out of the way to let him through to the corridor.

"You and Ariel and Sophie? Where'd Roy and Lili go?" Hermione asked.

"Found the last two empty seats with the new Cryptozoology and Herbology teachers."

"Oh? And who're they?" Ron asked attentively.

"Professors… Lovegood and Longbottom, or something of the such." Sophie said, sitting down next to Samantha.

"We have a Cryptozoology class?" asked Ginny, who was teaching Astronomy.

"Yes, I put it in there to make sure that the students know about all creatures, even those not proven existent." Harry said, and everyone remembered he was now Headmaster and the teacher for D.A.D.A classes.

The lady in the trolley came, now very old and frail, but happy as ever, and Harry bought many sweets for the seven people in the compartment. By the time they had consumed all of the candy, and the first years looked through and traded Chocolate Frog Cards, especially Samantha, who got mostly Morgan Le Fay, the intercom was turned on.

"Arrival at Hogwarts in ten minutes. I repeat: Arrival at Hogwarts in ten minutes." The conductor slowed the train as people got their cloaks on, straining to get a first glimpse of the school.

2


End file.
